Mansfield Park a modernize adaption
by wistful.thinking.wise
Summary: First off, a disclaimer! I do not own any of Jane Austen's awesome characters! Jane Austen's Mansfield Park, a modernize adaption for your reading!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Maria Ward, Frances Morgan and Anna Spring considered themselves very close friend, as attending both primary and secondary school had forged some sort of bond between the three. Each had their own future aspirations, dreams, and vowed that no matter where life took them, they would always be in touch. Each was quite determined to strengthen their bonds and thus began the creation of Facebook accounts and adding each other. For a while after high school, daily contact was made and lunches were eaten together during free time between courses.

It was not until three years into University, did anything interesting really happen. Maria Ward commented on her friends' pages one day, excitedly announcing new love. Thomas Bertrum was a law student who had apparently been taken towards Maria Ward's attitude and appearance. Shortly after the joyous message, Thomas Bertrum graduated and successfully landed a career in the law industry, quickly rising amongst the ranked barristers. Shortly after _that_, he proposed to Maria Ward and she tearfully accepted. The engagement was an event that sparked scandals and rumours of Maria only marrying for his money. The two lovers ignored the lies and were happy enough to invite only their closest friends. Maria Ward did not fail to notice the steady fortune that her husband was earning and felt quite content with her life, though she would love him anyway, even if he was not rich.

After their wedding, Thomas Bertrum and his new wife Maria Bertrum moved to the city, to an estate called Mansfield Park where they were rich enough to employ maids to clean and cook. Although Maria Bertrum had intended to finish her education and graduate, the turn of events had changed her mind and she was happy where she was. Her communication to her two closest friends via Facebook (and various internet connection providers) had not ceased either as she regularly chatted to them, often inviting them to visit her.

Anna Spring was the next one to marry, having found love in a calm and peaceful man who aspired to become a Reverend. Michael Norris was a man with a sweet temper, and being a generous man, he often donated to charity when he could afford to, and sometimes, even when he could not. It was his selfless heart that Anna had fallen in love with and their wedding, though small, was everything that she could ask for. Her child hood friends attended and expressed their congratulations to a beaming Anna. They both wished her a happy and successful life with the one she loved. The newlyweds soon moved into a quaint house near Maria Bertrum and her husband, and the two saw each other often.

Frances Price was the last of the three to marry; her choice in men had not been as fortunate as her friends, but she was at least, satisfied with the man. She had met her husband at a casino' he had been a black jack dealer. Although he wasn't perfect, Frances still loved the man, loved Nathan Price with all of her heart. The wedding only consisted of the two of them at a cheap Las Vegas chapel under the dusty humid sky. For a while, Frances Price lost contact with her two friends. It was not until her husband was confined to a wheelchair after being hit by a car, was Frances Price left to raise her four children. Upon the unfortunate incident, Frances Price renewed contact with her old friends and they soon learnt of her troubles. Frances Prices' oldest son was soon recruited for the Navy and thus left in hopes of being able to send money home for his family. Even with him gone, Frances Price found many difficulties in retaining her daughters' health, found it hard to satisfy their hunger. Finally, admitting to defeat, Frances Price put two of her five daughters up for adoption. But what was she to do with the youngest daughter who needed most care? The one who clung to her leg and presented her with eyes that begged not to be abandoned?

An idea adorned her mind and Frances Price sat down and wrote a very long letter to her dear friend Maria Bertrum, pleading with her to take the young child in, and give her a life that none of her siblings had been fortunate enough to receive.

Maria Bertrum happily accepted, but it was her husband Thomas Bertrum that was reluctant.

"Honey, she's my friend, we can't just stand by and watch as she suffers!" Maria Bertrum had reasoned. "We have enough money to spare, enough until Frances can manage on her own once again."

"I don't know...Frances could be an alcoholic, or she could have a gambling problem. How will she pay us back?" Thomas Bertrum had replied.

"Frances doesn't drink, and she detests gambling." His wife had reassured him. "Oh go on honey; let's accept her, as a favour to the time she looked after the kids so that we could take Tom to the hospital."

"That wasn't Frances; that was Anna." Thomas Bertrum recalled, frowning.

Maria sighed exasperatedly. "Honey, it'll be okay. Let's give this child a chance. We won't pamper her and treat her as our own daughter but at least let's give her a roof over her head."

Thomas Bertrum looked into his wife's pleading eyes, only seeing determination. Finally, a small smile crept to his lips and he gave in. "Fine. You have a heart of gold, and that's why I love you so much."

Maria grinned and gave her husband a long passionate kiss on the lips before racing off to personally call her dear friend to tell her of the good news. Anna Norris found out shortly afterwards and stormed into the Mansfield Manor to demand an explanation, asking for full details.

The children were informed over dinner, and thus, the waiting for the much talked about girl, Fanny Price, begun.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Riding the train from the country into the city was daunting, found 10 year old Fanny Price who held pictures drawn and addressed to her by her younger sister Susan, tightly in her hand, and rested her feet on the small bag that contained her very few possessions. She would be arriving at Mansfield Station in less than twenty minutes, to live with strangers, to begin a new life. Fanny missed her mother already, missed the way she would smile and pat her head in an affectionate way, whilst her eyes were always distracted by other thoughts; probably of how to put food on the table the next week.

Upon arriving at the station, Fanny, with difficulties, managed to free herself from the swarming crowd where she was immediately whisked off to a shiny black Mercedes by men in heavy black suits. Fanny dared not to make a sound and sat in between the two men in the backseat, shrugging into herself to avoid touching them in anyway.

The massive house stunned her, the sheer size of the windows, the neatly kempt lawn, the red Lexus LF-A parked out front. Fanny's jaw dropped open at the impressiveness.

"Come on girly; we don't have all day." The bulkier of the two men sitting beside her said and helped her out of the car.

Fanny slid over the leather seats and out of the car smoothing her clothes nervously as she looked around. A figure by the window on the second floor caught her eyes and she squinted against the sun to get a better look. Fanny could see a short denim skirt matched with a pink T-shirt and sleek black knee high boots. The girl's hair was long, straight and a glossy honey blonde colour.

The front door opened and a woman cradling an ugly looking dog within her arms wheeled her chair towards Fanny, a small smile upon her lips.

"Oh, you look just like Frances." She said welcomingly, her beauty distracted people from the fact that she was disabled.

"A-are you Mrs. Bertrum?" She finally managed to say.

The woman nodded. "Come, come now; let's get inside before it rains." Maria Bertrum said, still smiling to mask the disappointment she felt towards France Price's child. A doubt flickered across her eyes and Maria Bertrum was suddenly not so sure that she wanted to keep the child any more.

Fanny stood awkwardly before the woman who watched her expectantly. "Would you like me to push you back to the house?" She asked finally.

Maria Bertrum answered immediately. "If it's not too much trouble dear. Thank you very much."

Fanny smiled and as carefully as she could, manoeuvred the wheel chair back into the room under her mother's friend's instructions.

Anna Norris met them in the lounge room, having paced quite anxiously for the good half of the hour. "Come here and let me look at you!" She exclaimed when Fanny and Maria Bertrum finally arrived. Anna Norris failed to contain her disappointment as she scrutinized the girl's appearance. "I'm sure you'll have better qualities." She said finally with a smile and patted the girl's head.

Fanny could only manage a smile and a nod.

"Now Anna, I was thinking that Fanny could stay with you and Michael." Maria Bertrum said as she stroked her dog's fur.

"With me?" Anna Norris did not seem at all pleased. "Oh no, I don't have any spare rooms!"

Maria frowned. "What about the guest bedroom?" She insisted.

"The guest bedroom is for guests only!" Anne snapped in reply, eyeing the girl with distaste.

Fanny's heart blossomed in fear. What if no one wanted her? What if she had to be sent home? Her mum was in no state to look after her as well as everyone else.

"I'm sure we'll find a room for you Fanny dear." Maria Bertrum said, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Fanny nodded unconvincingly.

The door of the living room opened and for a second time the girl Fanny had seen before along with another, almost identical person and a boy and man entered.

"You must be Fanny." The man said, holding out his hand.

"Yup." Fanny replied nervously, shaking the large hand that engulfed her own.

"I'm Thomas Bertrum." He replied not sounding at all please. "These are our children: Mariah, Julia and Edmund. Tom, the oldest is away for today."

"Nice to meet you." Mariah Bertrum, the girl Fanny had seen at the window earlier stepped forward.

Fanny managed a weak smile and was about to speak when the younger girl stepped forward. She was wearing the exact same thing as her older sister, except, instead of a pink top and black boots, acquired a lavender sweater and silver heels. "Please to meet you." She said; her hands in the pocket of her skirt.

Fanny smiled and went to speak, only to be interrupted again.

"You talk funny, and you wear funny clothes." Julia said, eyeing her appearance with amusement.

Fanny was startled by the approach. "What?" She demanded as she recovered from the attack of words.

"And you're rude." Mariah intervened. "You're disgusting, and don't think you won't have to pay us back in the future. We want every single cent back."

Fanny was about to open her mouth and retort to their comments, but was interrupted once again by Thomas Bertrum.

"Children, do not say that! Don't be rude! Go to your rooms! Edmund, you too!" He said stressfully.

"But I didn't do anything!" Edmund protested.

"Just go, take Fanny with you!" Thomas Bertrum ushered them out of the room and closed the door with a resounding thud.

The two girls smirked before making their way upstairs. Fanny stood awkwardly beside the Bertrum's youngest son, though he looked to be two years older than herself.

"Don't worry about them air heads. They're just angry 'cause mum took their mobiles away." He said reassuringly. "I'm Edmund."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Fanny." She replied blankly.

He grinned at her before placing an ear to the door to listen. Fanny, after a moment's hesitation, did the same.

"...send her back!" Thomas Bertrum's voice was angry.

"We can't do that! Not after the poor girl's travelled so far!" Maria Bertrum sounded unsure of herself.

"Well we can't just keep her like this." Anna Norris said quietly.

Maria Bertrum was quick to defend the child that she had been disappointed in. "I'm sure if it were the other way around, Frances would be good enough to keep her without any complaints!"

"What about school? And clothes and food, and travel expenses?" Thomas Bertrum demanded.

"School? We have enough money to send her to school, and we can afford to buy her new clothes occasionally." Maria Bertrum insisted.

"Maria, we cannot treat her like our own child! She is not your daughter, she's France's reject daughter!" Thomas Bertrum raged.

Fanny, having listened to the devastating argument between her mother's friend and her husband, found silent tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Edmund said hastily, pulling her away from the door. "I'm sure they don't mean it!"

Fanny shook her head, crying silently, unable to speak, unable to push away the mounting panic and fear she felt towards being abandoned. Was it true that she had been the reject daughter, that her mother sent her away because she didn't want her anymore? The two Bertrum girls hated her; the woman known as Anna Norris had made it clear that she did not want Fanny around. As for Thomas Bertrum, he had never intended to provide a home for Fanny, and had only agreed to his beloved wife's pleadings.

"Come on; let me show you to your room." Edmund said finally, handing her his newly cleaned and pressed handkerchief. When Fanny didn't move, he sighed and took her hand in his, taking her bag with the other. "Don't cry Fanny, you'll be fine." He insisted, slowly leading her up the stairs and away from the loud arguments of the adults.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!**

**Thanks to those who've read and reviewed this story.**

**Thanks to those who have added this to their story alerts and added this to their favourites!**

**I apologize for not getting chapter 2 up soon as I had exams. I've got two months holidays now, so I'll try and update as much as I can!**

**Please continue to read and review because you're comments/creative criticism and suggestions make the story so much better than it is!**

**Eileen**

Chapter 2:

Eight years on, Mariah had turned 23 years old, Julia, 22 and Edmund 20. Fanny Price was finally 18 years of age; the age that identified her as an adult, the age where she was able to drive, able to drink; not that she had been allowed to anyway.

Eight years had been uneventful, with some exceptions. Mr. Norris had unfortunately passed away, due to a heart attack at an early age. Mrs Norris had only strangely and indifferently, found this as a convenience and moved in with the Bertrum family, keeping her own house empty and only occasionally returning for a night or so. Fanny had been accepted into a private school where she had fortunately won a scholarship, all expenses paid for, for the entire duration of her time there. She had only graduated recently with the highest ENTER score, and was planning to attempt to win another scholarship into a prestigious university where she intended to do a double degree in Forensic Psychology and Criminology. The results were still pending but Fanny had high hopes.

On her 18th birthday, Fanny hadn't expected anything from the Bertrum household nor Mrs Norris; after all what more could she ask for as they had taken her in, clothed her and schooled her. Sure, Fanny had been disappointed in the beginning, but years of celebration-less birthdays had made her indifferent and even grateful. The only present that she had ever received in eight years was from Edmund when she turned ten, the same year she had come to live with them. His old computer was offered as a present to cheer her up and allow her to regain some contact with her family.

Through the use of the ancient Windows 95 powered computer, Fanny had been lucky enough to keep in touch with her younger sister Susan and her eldest brother William who had currently been at sea. Despite slow replies, they had managed to secure the sister relationship that had been considered by her other siblings, a lost cause. William's replies were few and short as he hardly was ever rewarded with the luxury of internet access whilst on board. His replies were much anticipated by Fanny, even if she had to wait for months at a time for news. He was, regardless of his absence, her favourite brother.

When Fanny turned eighteen, Edmund had woken her early in the morning, before the sun had risen. Dragging a non responsive Fanny out of her room, still in her pyjamas and onto the front lawn, he had presented her with her second birthday present in eight years.

"Happy birthday." He said, standing back to admire the scarlet red coat.

Fanny stood, feeling quite abused, her arms crossed, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "What? Did you buy yourself a new car?" She asked; her voice still thick with sleep.

Edmund laughed. "No you silly goose. It's for you." He replied and laughed again as her eyes grew comically wide.

"Oh Edmund!" Fanny was speechless and hugged her only friend, tripping him backwards and onto the damp grass, taking him by surprise at the lightning fast transition from being a mindless zombie to an overzealous girl. "Thank you so much Edmund!"

"Fanny, get up, the grass is all wet!" He laughed as he tried to sit up. "Come on, let's take it for a quick test drive before Mariah or Julia get up. They'll be insanely jealous."

Fanny could not retain the broad grin upon her face and climbed to her feet, holding her hand out for the car keys. Edmund grinned and slid into the passenger seat of the red Mini Cooper. Before his seatbelt could be reached for, Fanny had already accelerated onto the gravel path, laughing in delight.

"Slow down Fanny." Edmund said uneasily, contemplating that perhaps it had been a bad decision to give her the car now instead of when she finished university.

"Edmund, this car must've cost a fortune! I don't have anywhere to keep it!" Fanny was saying whilst she narrowly avoided losing control of the wheel. "Mariah and Julia are going to go ballistic at me!"

Edmund grinned. "Look, if you're really that worried, I'll keep it, and say it's mine. But you can drive it anytime you want!" He suggested.

Fanny grinned. "Edmund, you already have a Mercedes Benz. Mrs Bertrum is going to wonder why you have two, and where you got the money from!"

Edmund raised an eyebrow at her, almost questioning her own question.

"Ah." Fanny replied, remembering the origins of his family and the wealth that was accountable for. "Well thank you so much. You're the best!" Fanny pulled the small car over, right at the edge of the cliff, behind the wired fence just in time to see the sun rise.

"Good timing." Edmund commented and in a silence filled with unsaid words, they watched the brilliant orb climb over the horizon.

"Hey Edmund." Fanny said, breaking the silence and turning to him.

"Yeah?" He replied, turning to face her, only to realise that they were closer than he had intended. "Yeah?" He repeated quietly as he watched those familiar soft brown eyes. A lock of her hair had fallen over her face and he smoothed it away.

Fanny felt her cheeks flush a delicate red and considered the small distance between them. "Edmund I…" She had forgotten what she was going to say. She was lost in the defined colours of his eyes. "Ummm." Fanny frowned; she could feel his breath against her skin and suddenly remembered that she was still in her pyjamas.

"Yes Fanny?" Edmund asked, eying her pink lips and wondering if he should proceed to make a move. _Screw it._ He thought and leaned in to catch her lips against his.

The sound of a mobile ring tone woke the two from their _moment _and Fanny sat back into her seat, gazing out the window whilst Edmund answered the caller.

"Edmund Bertrum speak. Oh Julia, what do you want?" Edmund cleared his throat, glancing quickly at Fanny. "Yeah, she's here too. I took her for a drive. What? It's her birthday. Shut up Julia, tell mum we'll be home in a bit." There was silence as Edmund listened to Julia's whining voice. "Who? Angus Rushworth? Who's that? Oh, right, Mariah's fiancé. Yeah, we'll be back in twenty minutes. Yeah, whatever, bye."

Fanny started the engine again without another word, stole a glance at Edmund who had his eyes on her, before heading back home.

"Careful this time Fanny, or we might not make it back in one piece." Edmund said lightly and Fanny laughed weakly, her thoughts had returned to the fact that they had almost kissed, if not for the interruption of Julia's impeccable timing.

***

Upon arriving home, Mrs Bertrum had been waiting on the front steps. Seeing Fanny, she gasped. "Get up stairs and change out of your pyjamas miss!" She demanded, appalled by the lack of care for her appearance. "Where did you get that car?"

"It's mine. I let Fanny take it for a test drive though." Edmund answered quickly. "I wanted her opinion on the velocity. It was pretty smooth, right Fanny?"

Fanny had already hurried off into the house and up to her room where after thirty seconds of rummaging through her wardrobe, had found her clothes for the day.

Mariah's old denim blue jeans accompanied by Julia's white blouse and black vest completed with Fanny's own pink bead chain was a look opted. It was both sensible and presentable; the way Mrs Bertrum fancied. However, instead of the new black heels that Mrs Norris had given to her instead of Julia because the size had been too small, Fanny acquired her old sneakers for comfort.

Hastily brushing her teeth and sporting her thick brown hair into a tight bun atop her head, she swept a final glance at her appearance and made her way downstairs to the dining hall where Mariah's fiancé would be joining them for breakfast.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

When Fanny returned downstairs, she was greeted by the sight of a considerably large man, his double chin wobbling as he laughed aloud at a lame joke that he had thought of. Fanny quietly took her seat beside Edmund and they exchanged shy glances before turning away from each other.

"Where is Mr Bertrum?" She asked once realising the missing person. "And where is Tom?" The absence of the Bertrum's eldest son was certainly apparent as he had been the talkative one during meal times. His flirtatious manner accompanied by the constant stench of beer and cigarette smoke was today, replaced by an odour that Fanny had not smelt in quite some time; the smell of fresh flowers.

"Mr Bertrum and Tom have left for Vietnam." Mrs Norris said as she raised the cup of tea to her lips. She glared at Fanny accusingly. Mrs. Bertrum had evidently told her of this morning's little adventure and Fanny was sure that the two eldest members did not agree with the nuisance, after all, Fanny was supposed to put the washing out this morning when she woke.

"Vietnam?" Fanny questioned further, frowning and ignoring the appalled looks upon their faces. "Why there?"

"Fanny, be quiet, you shall only speak when spoken to!" Julia said, the forced gentle demeanour was sickening to witness.

Fanny, none the less, was quiet as she nibbled on a piece of toast, appetite suddenly lost. She poured thick black coffee into her mug and added milk with sugar to dilute the bitter taste and contemplated on the next piece of gossip that she would email to Susan after dinner, that is, if she had no more chores to run for Mrs Bertrum and Norris.

"My father and brother have gone to Vietnam in order to figure a solution against slavery." Edmund answered her question and she finally turned to smile at him, only briefly before the word sunk in.

"Slavery?" She repeated. "That's horrible!" Edmund nodded and the issue was closed at the table. Fanny however, could not get the problem off her mind.

"So, I was saying to that fag Nick that he should go get a sex change, and he wouldn't need to look like a poofter!" Angus Rushworth bellowed and fell into a laugh that thundered through the dining hall, pulling Fanny back to the present.

She turned her attention to him and wondered why Mariah had chosen him. Surely she could have done better, as many suitors had visited the house since long before Angus' arrival in town.

"Is that so?" Mariah said weakly, looking anywhere but her fiancé. She and Fanny caught eyes for the briefest of seconds in which Fanny could only see desperation and deep regret within her eyes.

"What is it again that you do Angus?" Julia asked as she wiped her mouth with the serviette. She turned to him and pretended to be interested, masking her forced politeness. From the unamused sag of her lips, it was obvious that she detested the man.

"Me? I'm just your average Joe; working with my old man. We run hotels in Norway. Perhaps you've heard of the Sofitel?" He said, wiping _his_ nose on the sleeve of his now stained white shirt. "You should all come sometime and check it out. It's pretty neat, and the chicks are reception are smoking hot."

Fanny smirked into her serviette. Typical Mariah, sucking up to the filthy rich without a second thought. In eight long years, she had not changed one bit. "If it benefits me, I will be content." She had said to Fanny one night. "It would be a pleasure Angus." Fanny said, breaking the uncanny silence that had settled over them.

"No one asked for your opinion Fanny, Angus was merely extending an invitation to Mariah, Julia and Edmund." Mrs Norris said and Fanny resisted the urge to stand up and throw the pot of coffee at the wretched woman's face.

"Oh, I am mistaken." Fanny said however with a forced smile. "Forgive me."

Angus Rushworth grinned. "Nonsense, I am sure Fanny came come along as well, if she would really like to. What do you say babe?"

Fanny spluttered on her coffee at being addressed as 'babe' and tried to answer amongst her coughing fit. Unfortunately, Mrs Norris beat her to the answer.

"Oh no, Fanny cannot go, she is needed here with Maria and myself!" She said and Fanny gritted her teeth together, wiping her mouth.

"We can perhaps discuss this at another time." Mariah drawled, bored. "Now Fanny, after lunch I need you to run a few errands for me."

"Sure." Fanny replied; glad of a chance to get out of the house. When Mariah sent her out on her little errands, it always meant leaving the house and going into the city. Fanny loved the city, loved the sense of freedom and anonymous equality amongst the city dwellers.

"Fanny, be sure to be home early though." Mrs Norris said just as Angus succeeded a large belch. She threw him a disconcerting glare. "We are to meet the new neighbours for tea."

"Neighbours?" Edmund inquired.

"Yes, I have rented my house out, as a holiday house, for tourists." Mrs Norris explained crossing her arms, a look of pride upon her face. "I have invited them to tea at four o'clock this afternoon. Do not be late Fanny, and I expect you to dress in your best so that you do not embarrass us and persuade our guests into thinking that we are a pitiful family."

"Yes Mrs. Norris, I'll start your errands now Mariah." Fanny replied obediently and received the note that Mariah passed her from across the table. She was unable to hide a smirk as she saw Angus' wondering hand slide up her skirt, causing her to jump and bite back a shriek.

"I'll go with you Fanny, I need to purchase something myself." Edmund offered and went to stand when Mrs Bertrum interrupted.

"No Edmund, you stay here, I need to talk to you regarding a very serious matter." She said. "Whatever you need, you can tell Fanny and she will get it while she is running errands for Mariah."

Edmund gave Fanny a strangled look and muttered, "Never mind." before sitting back down and poking gloomily at his plate of unfinished eggs.

"Is there anything that you need Julia?" Fanny asked as she reviewed the considerably long list that Mariah had compiled.

"Would you get me a new bottle of foundation? I've run out." Julia said after much thought. "You know the one I usually use right?"

Fanny nodded and smiled before excusing herself from the table and heading back up to her room to quickly check her email before she left. Fanny smiled as Susan's reply to her latest email was present in her inbox.

_Fanny,_

_ So tell me about this Angus Rushworth. Have you met him yet? What is he like? Mariah is awfully lucky to have met his acquaintance. _

_ Enough about them, tell me more about Fox, why was she on the evil side in the first place? You've left me on a cliff hanger here and I'm dying to know what will happen to her. And in case you're trying to keep me in suspense by telling me that you've forgotten where you were, here's a reminder. Fox had just been shot in both her knee caps by that teenage agent to the name of James Delane. _

_ Hurry and reply Fanny, I am in great need of entertainment to let me escape from such boredoms._

_ Lots of Love from Susie_

Fanny laughed at the email and turned off her computer. Well, she could keep her sister in suspense for a little while longer, until she got back later this afternoon. Once changed into more comfortable and loose fitting clothes, Fanny grabbed her bag, wallet and mobile before heading down to the shed where she took out the old rusty bike and mounted it.

The car, her car, for the time being, would have to remain a secret, or else Mariah, and even Julia will take it away. Her car would be used, soon however, when they were not around. It would be driven tonight, and Fanny would drive it in the dark hours of the night when everyone else was asleep.

The ride into the city was of a long distance, but she enjoyed the quiet sense of peace that accompanied it. If she was lucky enough to have spare time, Fanny would sometimes ride past the river and enjoy a few moments on the bank, bathing in the run.

Upon completing her errands, Fanny made her slow and deliberate way home, the sun, by this time had raised high into the sky. By pure bad luck the driver of the shiny navy Audi had been oblivious to Fanny's presence on the road and came roaring past her at speeds over 100km per hour, startling her and causing her to fall off her bike, grazing the skin along her entire left forearm.

She bit her tongue to refrain herself from swearing and tried to get a closer look at the car's licence plate. Unfortunately, she had left her glasses at home, and the numbers and letters on the plate appeared as a blur.

Sighing and blinking back tears in the corner of her eyes, she picked herself and the bike up and proceeded to limp the long three miles back to Mansfield Manor.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone!**

**You must all forgive me! Exams, then holidays tend to make me very ****busy**** so I haven't updated. I promise! Swear that I will keep a more regular update now! Thanks for people who have favourite my fanfic and commented. I'd love to hear more from you all on what I can improve on. **

**Sorry if this chapter seems to be skipping some important scenes. It's been a while since I've reread the book or watched either version of the movie so I'm going on memory. **

**Once again, I do not own Jane Austen's awesome story Mansfield Park and will never be able to accomplish anything of such a feat (well not now anyway). **

**Thanks!**

**xx Eileen!**

Chapter 4:

With some difficulties, Fanny had managed to walk the bike back into the garage and stumbled back into the house, the entire sleeve of her cotton polo was now soaked in blood. She had seen the same navy Audi car parked on their front law and dreaded to think that they were to be the guests that Mrs. Norris had been talking about.

As quietly as she could, Fanny dragged herself up stairs and collapsed onto her bed, instantly regretting it as the graze brushed against her bed sheets. She groaned and sat back up, inspecting the wound. As carefully as she could, Fanny changed out of the sodden trackies and cotton t-shirt, reaching for her jeans and a cotton sweater. Once finished changing, she went in search of a bandage to wrap her arm with.

"Fanny? Where have you been?" Edmund's voice startled her and on instinct, she hid her arm behind her back.

"What do you mean where have I been?" She answered quickly, hoping to deter his attention from her arm. "I ran the errands for Mariah and Julia and Mrs. Bertrum."

"Why are you bleeding?" Edmund was not to be fooled. He seized her arm and she cried out in protest. "What has happened to your arm?" He demanded a second time and Fanny sighed.

"It was just an accident." She insisted, pulling her arm away. "Fell off my bike."

"How? You're a very good rider." Edmund pressed.

Fanny was silent, concentrating on keeping the pout from forming on her lips. Finally, she was able to explain, "A car sped by and caught me by surprise."

"Ah." Edmund said, knowing exactly which car it was. "Well come on, lets get this cleaned up and you can meet our new neighbours. They've rented Mrs. Norris's place for a few months."

The excitement contained in Edmund's eyes caused Fanny to feel a mixture of curiosity and caution. "Fine, let's go." She said and allowed him to gingerly wrap the bandage around her arm before pushing the sleeves of her sweater down to her finger tips. "Let's go." She said once again and together, the two descended the stairs, listening to the tinkling laughter of a woman and the deep baritone voice of a man.

The room was shrouded in silence upon Edmund and Fanny's inexcusably late arrival. "Mary, Henry, this is Fanny. This is Mary and Henry Crawford." Edmund had waved the awkward silence aside and once again, chatter was started.

"Ah Fanny, nice to meet you." Mary was on her feet, her long golden blonde hair swinging as she made her way towards the plain girl.

"A pleasure to meet you as well Mary." Fanny replied, taking in the woman's appearance. Perfect locks of golden hair highlighted sharp, enticing blue eyes that were framed by long luscious lashes. Porcelain skin was hinted with a rosy complex and her mouth was an alluring shade of red. Fanny felt unworthy.

"Fanny." The single word, her name uttered as a greeting turned her attention next, to the man who stood beside the woman, her brother Henry. He held his hand out and she shook it, a firm, confidence shake.

"Henry." She replied with a slight incline of her head. He was a plain man, of no stunning appearances, unlike his sister. His tousled brown hair was accompanied by watery blue eyes and a wide set smile. He was short, though not so very much, just a few centimetres short of the average height of usual men.

Fanny's eyes flickered briefly to the Bertrum daughters and mentally laughed as their gazes lingered mesmerizingly upon the guest.

"Ah, you were the girl on the bike before?" Henry said suddenly, evoking a pale blush upon Fanny's cheeks. "Yes, you must be! So sorry we did not stop to help you up! Are you alright?"

"Oh dear! It was you!" Mary added in horror. "Oh dear, come here Fanny, were you terribly injured." Her voice was dripping in false care and Fanny had to divert her gaze to the ground to prevent herself from smirking.

"No, I am fine, honestly." She replied none the less to the relief of the Crawford siblings. "Do have a seat, do not stand on my account."

The two were finally seated and conversation was returned to the original subject of wealth and parties.

"Have you ever been to the Ebony Night Club Fanny?" Fanny's question, once again, succeeded in throwing Fanny of balance.

"Uh." She tried to think of a suitable answer that would not further embarrass her.

"Or a masquerade. It is every girl's dream, as masquerade balls are so romantic." Mary added and Fanny, once again, felt small.

"Fanny what are you doing here? Don't you have chores to do?" Mrs. Norris's blunt statement, though filled with no sympathy was a rescue and Fanny stood.

"Of course." She replied before excusing herself and retreating from the room.

"I'm sure the chores can wait! Fanny, come sit back down!" Edmund insisted but Fanny had already slipped through the door, all eyes boring into her back.

Once outside, Fanny pressed her ear to the wooden oak and listened, a habit that had been developed ever since Edmund had beckoned her to the argument between the Bertrums and Mrs. Norris all those years ago. Despite the stinging slap and resolute disappointment each time, Fanny had always come back to it.

"Has Fanny been out yet? I heard that she had finished high school already." Mary's smooth, casual voice caused an array of panic.

"Of course! She goes out all of the time!" Julia said loudly and Fanny could imagine Henry frowning.

"No Julie, what my sister meant was if Fanny had been out, partying, clubbing yet? You know, the things that we all do." Henry's voice rendered a flicker of pain and still Fanny listened behind the door to the conversation regarding her.

"Well, no. Of course not." Mrs Norris snapped.

Silence.

"What Mrs. Norris means is that Fanny's presence is needed by my mother and Mrs. Norris herself. So she has not time to go out." Mariah's quick explanation was true.

Henry laughed. "Oh I see."

Mary's voice was more controlled. "You treat her like a servant?"

"No! Of course not!" Mrs. Bertrum said hastily and Fanny knew she was lying.

Fleeing up the stairs and to her room, Fanny felt hot tears trail down her cheeks. It was not of resentment or hatred. It was rather the smarting slap of embarrassment that had demeaned her before the others. The prospect of making new friends who would treat her as Edmund did, was quickly diminished.

***

"I was wondering, when Tom would be home?" Mary and her brother had been invited once more, to the manor for breakfast the very next day.

Fanny, blinked sleepily as she rested her head against the back of her chair shrugged, her breakfast was left neglected as she watched Edmund from across the table.

"I'm not sure, he said he would be back soon." Edmund assured her. The way his words sounded, solely dedicated to the person he was conversing with pulled a twang of jealousy within Fanny and she quickly dismissed it before returning to her now soggy cereal.

"Oh." Was Mary's only reply and Fanny could've sworn that she was a little disappointed?

Angus Rushworth's untimely arrival caused a commotion. "Darling! Mariah! We should go to Selsbury! I have built us a house there for when we get married. There are seven rooms for when you invite your mother's club over, or for the kids when they grow up!" His roar could be heard even two miles away.

"Oh, not now dear." Mariah replied hastily, smiling sheepishly at her guests.

"Nonsense! Mariah you should go!" Henry said, a twinkle in his eyes that only Fanny and Mariah could see, those both interpretations were completely opposite.

"Good! You all have to come see!" Angus bellowed, his baritone voice vibrated the table and Fanny, despite the morning disturbance that had enhanced her headache, could not help but grin in excitement. Everyone meant her as well.

"Well, I guess we could." Mariah replied finally and from then, proceeded the preparations for the journey interstate to Mariah's future home.

"Fanny, you cannot go!" Mrs. Bertrum and Mrs. Norris' cries of distress caused Fanny to roll her eyes, her hands clenching into fists involuntarily and she hit it under her sleeves.

"Oh. I'll just go to my room then." She replied dully and grabbed a final slice of toast before returning to her room.

"Why not? Fanny should go!" Angus' hopeful words, though slurred, gave her hope and reason to pause.

"But, we need her here! Who will help us or assist us? We are old women now!" Mrs Bertrum whined and Fanny sighed.

"Then I will stay behind." The claim made all eyes turn to Edmund and he smiled at her. "Fanny has been good enough to run every errand for you all. She deserves a break, a reward."

"Edmund…thank you." Fanny said, feeling tears in the corner of her eyes and hastily blinking them away.

"Edmund! What about you? It's hardly fair that you miss out!" Julia exclaimed, spluttering on her morning cup of tea and colouring furiously as Henry reached to pat her back and inquire if she was okay.

"Why don't you all come then?" Angus said, taking Mariah's cup of coffee and draining it before the poor girl was able to take the orientation sip. There were murmurs of agreement and before anyone could raise further objection, Angus clapped. "Great. We'll go today. See you all in two hours down stairs."

"How long are we going for?" Fanny asked, unable to contain the excitement in her voice, to the disapproval and reluctant of Mrs. Norris.

"I say, how about a week?" Angus said and was out the door before another word.

Fanny returned her gaze to Edmund who now stood by her side. "Edmund, thank you so much!" She said, standing and hugging him to show her appreciation.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"What a charming family." Mary commented as she and her brother made their way back to their temporary house to pack.

"Yeah, all good looking women." I could swear Mariah stepped out of a bikini mag." Henry replied as he started the engine to the beloved Audi.

"Henry! Mariah is engaged! You shouldn't have sexual fantasies about her, that would be plain wrong!" Mary exclaimed, unable to hide her bemused grin; her brother did not reply. "What do you think of Julia?"

"Julia? The younger sister? She's alright, not as hot as Mariah though." Henry thought, after a while.

"Yes, but she is a nice girl, you agree with me don't you?" Mary raised an eyebrow. "What do you think of the two girls?"

"Mariah's a million times hotter, but I like Julia best." Henry stated, pulling into their driveway.

Mary was surprised. "Why the sudden change of mind?"

Henry grinned at her, the same flirtatious grin that he offered to most of the women that he was able to command through his demeanour. "Because you told me to, sis." He said and Mary laughed.

"I'm glad I have that much influence on you then." She replied with a smirk.

***

"What do you think of her Fanny?" Edmund sat on her bed, gazing out the window whilst she packed. In the duration of twenty five minutes, Mrs Bertrum had grown ill and Edmund had decided to stay home with her.

"Of who?" Fanny asked as she zipped her duffle bag and sat down beside him.

"Of Mary Crawford of course!" He said. "Fanny are you even concentrating?"

Fanny was taken aback by the confronting accusation in form of a question. "I shall tell you when I get back." She replied coldly.

Edmund realised his mistake. "Fanny, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Edmund!" She cried amongst his begging for her forgiveness. "It's okay. Leave it at that!" With a smile, she slung the duffle bag over her shoulders, gave him a shy peck on the cheek before leaving.

Edmund was left standing in the doorway of her bedroom, feeling conflicted, and the skin where she had kissed him was burning.

***

The journey interstate was filled with excited anticipation. Angus, though intending to drive his wife alone, had instead received the company of Mrs Norris and Mary Crawford.

"Darling, you know I get car sick; I wouldn't want to make a mess in your car!" Mariah had exclaimed dotingly, causing Angus's horror filled eyes to caress his beloved BMW.

Mariah, Julie and Fanny were driven by Henry Crawford, though he, for more of the journey sat in the passenger seat, showering Mariah with pretty compliments whilst the endeavoured the highways.

"You're a pretty good driver for someone who's never driven before." He remarked and she giggled, taking her eyes off the road to shoot him a flirtatious grin. Fanny felt her heart slam against her chest in absolute fear. There had been a reason to why it took so long for Mariah to acquire her licence. Julia, sitting beside Fanny was green, but not from carsickness. She was green with restrained envy.

_Poor girl._ Fanny thought and hoped that they would make it to Selsbury alive.

"So Julia, can you drive?" Henry's casual question was much welcomed by the youngest Bertrum sister.

"Of course! I've been driving for a while now. I don't want to sound conceited but I fancy myself a good driver." She answered quickly, eagerly.

"Oh really? You should drive for a while then. I'm sure Mariah would not mind." Henry said and Julia looked hopeful.

"No! Not now girly. Maybe on the way back. We can't just stop in the middle of the highway!" Mariah exclaimed and the man's attention was returned solely on her.

Julia slumped back into the sulky demeanour, her arms crossed and a pout adorned her lips. Every time Mariah giggled, the poor girl would grind her teeth to save herself from lashing out extremely rude remarks to her sister. Fanny wondered why they hadn't fallen off yet, Julia's teeth, that was.

Selsbury, though a dreary place, full of muted chatter, provided Fanny with an exhilarating experience. She had never been outside of the boundaries that Mrs. Burtrum had set for her, and now, climbing quickly out of the car, she was beyond belief.

Mariah's future home was, despite resembling another mansion, was considered by the buoyant girl, quite charming and quaint. The city was a busy metropolis that offered only the latest in fashion – couture brands of clothing were displayed proudly in the crystal clear windows. Mariah however, had been expecting something entirely different from what she saw. She had read in magazines, boasted to what friends that would listen, that she were to marry into a family that will give her all that she desired. That they would be living in the newest penthouse in the middle of the city and that limousines would be the daily ride offered.

"Darling, where's the Jacuzzi?" She asked and was disappointed when Angus replied reasonably that he had replaced it with a small basketball court.

***

The estate of the son of one of the wealthiest men in England was extremely vast and although Fanny had quite enjoyed horse back riding in the fields, racing in Go-Carts on the track and venturing into an intense game of snooker, she could not help but find all the unnecessary features of the house impractical.

Of course they were always fun to play with, but she guessed that was what amusement parks were for.

"Fanny!" Henry's sharp call broke her from her chain of thoughts and she pulled the hair away from her face.

"Yes?"

"We're all going for a walk; would you like to join us?" Henry Crawford, always the smooth, polite man had extended a hand and offered it to her.

"Sure." She replied, unaware of the gesture and sped up to catch to the group. Angus and Mariah were already ahead, Angus telling his fiancé of a story that consisted of his last year of college and Mariah was looking impatient.

"So tell me about yourself Fanny." Henry said casually, starting a conversation to ward off the silence that plagued the air.

Julia was too slow and the poor girl was captured by her aunt's pestering, forcing her to slow her steps in order to keep Mrs. Norris company.

"What would you like to know?" Fanny replied to amuse the man. He was a plain person, Henry Crawford was. Neither tall nor handsome, what he lacked, he made up in unrequited charm. It was impossible not to laugh at his jokes or succumb to his will. Fanny however, had seen through his plans, and had, fortunately, found a way to counter his constant attacks in forms of playful flirts.

"Well, for one thing, why you do no have a boyfriend." He stated and Fanny felt her cheeks colour.

"Well…" She paused to choose her words carefully. "I haven't found the right person yet."

Henry was not entertained by the question and came forth with another. "You've just finished high school am I correct?" Fanny nodded. "And from what I've heard, you're quite the intelligent woman."

Fanny shrugged. "I try." She responded shortly, she knew where this conversation was leading. She had seen him practise it on Julia, only to leave her broken hearted – again – after he saw Mariah enter the room.

"Ah, the brains and the intelligence." He smirked and Fanny rolled her eyes when she thought he wasn't looking. "So have you ever-…"

There it was. One of those _have you ever_ questions that would result in disaster if the wrong answer was supplied.

Fanny held up a finger before answering her mobile. "Hello? Oh Edmund, hey! Yeah, I'm taking to Henry. Oh I'm sure he won't mind, it doesn't matter." To Henry, she mimed that she would be on the phone for a while, and that he should proceed to catch up to the other two without her.

Uninterested in her conversation with Edmund that did not involve him, he nodded, flashed her a grin before quickening his strides to catch up to Angus and Mariah.

Sighing with relief, Fanny pretended to speak to Edmund over the phone for another fifteen minutes before she slid it back into her pocket with an almost sad sigh. Whilst she could pretend that Edmund had called her, she knew that he had never done so in the five years that she had owned a mobile phone. Sometimes he texted, but that was only when he was in need of advice, or when he was simply bored and required someone to temporarily cure his boredom.

***


End file.
